


Rawr

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Frottage, Hotel Sex, M/M, Misha's thighs, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Jensen is in LA for a day and since his hotel room isn't ready yet he decides to see if his "buddy" Misha has a little free time between meetings.





	Rawr

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my wonderful smut puppies in SPN FTW

Jensen called a Lyft from the airport then called his hotel. It would still be another couple hours before he could check in. Misha was in LA for a couple meetings so he tried him next.

 

“Hey! What’s your schedule look like, man? So would it be cool to stash my bag at your place and grab an early lunch? Sweet! See you soon.” He gave the Lyft driver the address of Misha’s hotel.

 

He strutted across the lobby like a runway model, aviator glasses and five o’clock shadow. He gave the bellman the floor number and went right to Misha’s door.

 

He answered it half dressed. His top half was still done up from his interview but he’d ditched the pants and was standing in the wolf Ethika boxer briefs he’d gifted him. Jensen couldn't help but howl at the sight of them before being pulled into an embrace and lingering kiss.

 

“Looks like we’ll have to order room service for lunch. I have a video conference in an hour so at least I don’t have to wear pants.”

 

“You know I dig the no pants look. Mind if I join you?” He went for his belt and toed off his shoes. He shucked off the jeans and proudly displayed his now signature underbear, as the fans referred to them. “Rawr.” He smushed himself up against Misha.

 

Misha growled low in his throat as his gripped Jensen’s hips. He kneaded his fingers into Jensen’s ass, grinding their bulges together. Jensen had his fingers running through Misha’s hair, kissing him hard.

 

They moved together towards the bed. Jensen pushed Misha down then dropped to his knees on the floor. His hands worked up to Misha’s deliciously thick thighs. He nuzzled into them, inhaling the musky scent that was all Misha.

 

“Fuck, Mish. If you were a religion I’d worship at this altar every day.” He pushed his hands up under the legs and worked his thumbs into the muscular flesh. He kept them there while he mouthed over the muzzle of the wolf.

 

“Jen, babe, driving me crazy.” Misha moaned. He leaned back on the bed and let Jensen free him from the boxers. 

 

Jensen was quick to strip but he gathered Misha’s spread legs and held them together over his shoulder. He smeared precum over his head and pushed between the thighs. He humped a few strokes before letting the legs drop and settling between them. 

 

Misha was already wet and dripping. He swiped his palm over the leaking slit and wrapped his hand around both their purple, veined cocks. He pulled up his dress shirt and tie to exposed the perfect V of his hips and toned stomach.

 

Jensen thrusted into Misha’s fist. His face reddened and sweat beaded on his forehead. “Gonna come, sweetheart. You coming with me?”

 

“Oh yeah, Jen. Almost there.” Misha bucked his hips and grabbed Jensen's arm with his free hand. “Oh fuck!” He cried out. White, thick ropes of cum shot up his stomach, barely missing the hem of his shirt. Jensen groaned and released his own load, dribbling all over Misha’s hand and spent cock.

 

He looked around and grabbed a towel to clean them up. Misha was properly flustered and disheveled. He’d definitely have that freshly fucked look on his conference call, but then again he usually did. 

 

Jensen laid beside him on the bed. “Still wanna order lunch?”

 

“Yeah, definitely hungry after that. Mmm...glad you could stop by.”

 

“Me too, Mish. Gotta have something to tide us over till the next con.”

 

“Rawr.”

  
“Rawr.”


End file.
